


Our Cute and Embarassing Boyfriends

by Valgus



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Haikyuu!! Free! All the gay sports cuties!!!!!!, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On an evening without practice, Kageyama saw Hinata hanging out with another short-and-light-haired guy.</p><p>He didn't really understand how the situation escalated to tailing Hinata with short-and-light-haired guy's boyfriend, a rather freaky guy with red-framed glasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Cute and Embarassing Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Miyagi (where Haikyuu!! is set) and Tottori (where Free! is set) are literally on the other different sides of Japan, so just ignore that and think that they somehow share a rural area.

One evening when there was no practice, Kageyama found Hinata in the shopping street, apparently playing gacha games with a student from another school. Kageyama was about to call Hinata when he realized that the said other student looked like Hinata a lot.

His uniform had black blazer over white shirt with red tie. And his hair was in the same light color like Hinata’s, though Hinata’s hair was way more against gravity.

“Shou-chan, I got the hippopotamus monster again,” wept the mysterious student, showing Hinata a figure he got from his gacha. 

“Don’t mind, Nagisa! We have all evening to get that penguin monster you want!” Hinata tapped the mysterious student’s shoulder.

Kageyama didn’t know that Hinata had friend from other school, though Hinata did have this tendency to make friend with everyone. Kageyama didn’t know either why he was sneaking behind the vending machine, trying to get the best view of Hinata and the strawberry blond without having seen.

“That… is not beautiful at all.”

Kageyama gasped and turned around to a guy frowning in the most judging way at him. While Kageyama was a little taller than him, the guy with dark blue hair chuckled so smugly as he repositioned his red-framed glasses. 

“You are Kageyama Tobio-san, am I correct?” he smirked at Kageyama. 

“Yes. Who are you? What do you mean by that ‘not beautiful’ stuff?” frowned Kageyama to the bespectacled stranger.

This stranger made the weirdest laughter, “You are spying your boyfriend, correct? Your boyfriend is the orange-haired guy by the name of Hinata Shouyou who is playing gacha over there.”

Kageyama squinted his eyes at this suspicious character. He knew more than Kageyama would like him to know. Also, he answered none of Kageyama’s questions.

“Worry not, Kageyama-san,” his expression suddenly turned light and he bowed politely. “My name is Ryugazaki Rei and the guy your boyfriend playing with is my boyfriend, Hazuki Nagisa.”

“Oh,” was all Kageyama managed to say.

*)*

Fifteen minutes later, Kageyama and Ryugazaki Rei were still sneaking behind a café across the cutesy doll shop where Hinata and Hazuki Nagisa sauntered.

“Why the hell are they in doll shop and trying cute beanie?” hissed Kageyama confusedly to Ryugazaki Rei.

The blue-haired male chuckled darkly, “It’s because they both have female sibling. In fact, Nagisa have three older sisters.” Ryugazaki Rei was saying it like it was a national secret that mattered enough to start a war.

Kageyama nodded, “Ah.” That did make sense. “By the way, Ryugazaki-san—“

“’Rei’ is okay.”

“Rei,” Kageyama straightened his back. “Why are you spying your boyfriend, anyway?”

“Ah, it’s nothing,” Rei’s face turned a little red. “I just want to be with him longer, but before I knew it, he said he’d want to play gacha with a friend, so…”

Kageyama said nothing, because he felt exactly the same. He even had dreamed about an evening off practice, where Hinata and him would go to a place, eating and discussing volleyball.

“Rei-chan!” Hazuki Nagisa suddenly waved his hand, a pink cat-eared beanie was still on his head.

“Crap!” Rei jolted, forgetting to take cover.

“Have you finished tailing me? Shou-chan and I are going to drink some ice milkshake now! Tobi-chan there can come too!”

Kageyama couldn’t believe the little runt of Rei’s boyfriend just called him ‘Tobi-chan’.

“Please forgive him,” sighed Rei, who had given up all spying act. “Nagisa just call anyone in sight with ‘chan’.”

Kageyama didn’t mind—not now, that he actually got to have his date (or should he say double date?) with Hinata.

“It’s okay,” he shrugged before walking together with Rei towards their short yet energetic boyfriends.

*)*

“Rei-chan, do you want to have some Iwatobi bread? I bought an extra one for stock. Here, open your mouth, aaah.”

Hazuki Nagisa was shoving an extra large—not to mention long with three types of filling—into Rei’s face, but Rei looked perfectly happy as he took a tiny bite and munched. There was a splatter of strawberry jam on his cheek.

Hinata just returned from the bathroom. He jumped towards Kageyama’s side and made that annoying smirk.

“So you were tailing me, huh, Kageyama? I didn’t peg you to be the clingy boyfriend type…” he even nudged Kageyama with his elbow.

“Shut up!” roared Kageyama. “I just want to spend more time with you, which turned out to be absolutely useless!”

“Tobi-chan, you’re scary,” commented Hazuki Nagisa lightly, as he rubbed his thumb unto Rei’s cheek to erase the strawberry jam.

“Isn’t he, Nagisa?” giggled Hinata. “But I like him and he likes me, so it’s OK.”

“Ahhh, I kind of get it!” Nagisa nodded. “Rei wants everything to be beautiful too and he’s annoying and he’s so perfectionist and weird, but I love him! So it’s OK!”

“Yeah, it’s okay!”

“Yay!” Hinata and Nagisa high-fived loudly across the table and Rei just grunted.

“Our boyfriends are embarrassing,” he whispered, red-faced, to Kageyama.

Kageyama hid his blush behind his palms, “They sure are.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I wrote, but I know that these stupid pairs are too cute to exist.
> 
> (I'm sorry.)
> 
> Thank you for reading this mess.


End file.
